Colors
by ShinobuRei
Summary: —"Afrodita enloqueció a Aura" Au Mitológico.


Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen.

Advertencias: Este es un au, por lo tanto, pueden encontrar diferencias en las personalidades del canon original.

Colors

.

.

.

—" _Afrodita enloqueció a Aura"_

Kaneki pasa sus delgados dedos por la frase que acaba de susurrar. Es un libro de mitología clásica que ha encontrado en la estantería de la biblioteca, pero no le ha arrojado ninguna nueva respuesta. Suspira con pesadez y cierra el libro algo desilusionado.

Conoce la historia de su regencia, sabe su destino y comprende lo que viene. El futuro puede permutar, pero su designio no cambiara de forma fortuita. Un lazo de hace miles de años lo persigue y lo atosiga generación tras generación.

Fue el fin y maldición de su madre ¿por qué el sería le excepción?

Deja el libro en el estante, a su lado descansan otros de índole parecidos, sin embargo, como un buen ratón de biblioteca sabe que a pesar de que los libros podrían contener en esencia lo mismo, cada uno tiene un nuevo aporte. Nada que lo pueda salvar de su trágica meta, pero, a fin de cuentas, son un universo nuevo por descubrir e información que lo mantendrá alejado de pensamientos innecesarios.

Sin prisa, revisa cada tomo, cada hoja y apartado en específico y luego de varias horas sin nada de suerte, se da cuenta que no le queda más que rendirse.

¿Esperaba una respuesta diferente?

Una pequeña risa teñida de ironía escapa de sus labios y sus ojos se tintan de amargura.

—"No tiene caso"—Piensa. En cualquier mundo, universo o dimensión está destinado a perder algo. A ser el protagonista trágico que terminará en la locura.

— _Cariño_ , esa risa no atribuye nada bueno.

Kaneki desvía sus ojos y se encuentra con la figura alta de Tsukiyama, quien sabe y conoce que bajo su sombra encontrara ese fatídico fin. Sus manos se convierten en puños por unos segundos y suspira para tranquilizarse.

Kaneki detesta a ese hombre, lo detesta ¿por qué? Simplemente lo detesta, está en su sangre.

—¿Qué quieres Tsukiyama?

—La locura viene de familia al parecer…—sus palabras suenan crueles a oídos de Kankei, pero, la expresión del recién llegado es tan suave que nuevamente se siente desarmado—así que no me regales más esa expresión _querido_ —El de cabello morado extiende su mano y acaricia la mejilla ajena, a su tacto, es suave y tan diferente a su corazón, que Shuu piensa por un momento que es imposible que se trate de la misma persona.

Kaneki permuta tanto como la marea del mar expuesto a las fases lunares.

Tsukiyama desearía ser su luna, pero eso es imposible, por ahora. _Ni_ _Horacio Cocles_

la tuvo tan difícil en su lucha. Piensa.

Kaneki cierra los ojos ante el contacto y un segundo suspiro abandona sus labios.

" _Afrodita enloqueció a Aura"_

Resuena de nuevo en la mente del de cabello blanco. Como un auto reflejo Kaneki le da un manotazo, alejándolo de su rostro. Tsukiyama se desconcierta, pero al mismo tiempo no es algo que le sorprenda. Kaneki siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día que lo conoció después de su " _despertar"_

Shuu, no puede culparlo, su linaje es la peor calamidad que persigue al de ojos grises.

Nacer como regentes a diferencia de los semidioses, puede sellar un destino fatal sin siquiera desearlo y Kaneki y él se han visto envueltos en la peor de los escenarios.

Ares, Hades…Zeus por decir nombres de su misma Mitología, y sin entrar en otras culturas, son símbolos de fuerza, de poder y temor. Sus Regentes suelen ser beneficiados con el nombre de familias poderosas que tienen un respaldo inigualable en la sociedad y que por lo tanto saben lidiar perfectamente con su herencia.

Los regentes son la prueba viva de que alguna vez existieron los dioses.

Son su manera de dar a conocer su poder, otorgando poderes y protección a los seres humanos elegidos y manteniendo un balance entre los tres cielos.

Durante siglos, en el origen del todo, las diferentes deidades tuvieron diferentes entornos y poseyeron diferentes territorios, formando un balance en la humanidad para que esta misma pudiese vivir en equilibrio. Cuando la guerra tocó sus puertas, para proteger a su amada creación, no fue sorpresa que decidieran tomar el exilio de la tierra por decisión propia (al darse cuenta que no podían convivir con los humanos y solo les generaban destrucción).

Los humanos elegidos, heredaron sus dones, su protección y su destino.

Dadores de luz, portadores de calamidades, Dioses de la vida y Dioses de la muerte, portadores de profecías y siglos de historia donde poco a poco con el paso de los años han sido olvidados.

Debido a que los regentes van cambiando de portador por línea de sangre,

morir sin un heredero, extingue la línea regente del Dios.

La regencia en el pasado y actualidad es algo que no todas las personas conocen.

Kaneki es y fue uno de esos regentes que vinieron a este mundo sin saber lo que eran.

La primera vez que Tsukiyama lo conoce, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos grises estaban llenaban de confusión.

Tsukiyama lo observó por mucho tiempo cuando llegó al instituto (Lugar hecho por y para regentes que consta de una educación y cuidado de los mismos para preservar su legado y el despertar en tu totalidad como herederos). El de ojos morados siempre contemplaba entretenido como las sombras negras, purpuras, azules y grises nublaban la visión del azabache y como poco a poco de la misma forma consumían su cordura, especialmente cuando entraba a la biblioteca, luego de instruirse y enriquecerse de ese nuevo mundo que se abría a sus ojos.

Angustia, desesperación, soledad, confusión. ¡Magníficos sentimientos! Amabilidad ¿amor? ¿anhelo? ¿qué clase de ser humano era Kaneki ken?

Sí. Fueron muchas veces las veces que el mayor leyó a Kaneki: en la mesa contraría de donde se encontrara, bebiendo un café, leyendo un libro, mirando curioso como cada color envolvía su mirada y su vida.

Sin embargo, con pena todo se pintó de negro cuando Kaneki descubrió el horrible final que su regente, _Aura_. Guardaba.

Una horrible pena, alude Tsukiyama.

—" _Si ellos hubiesen llegado antes"_

 _Sus colores se convirtieron en palabras._

— _Ni siquiera los regentes de Ishtar o Quetzalcóatl manifestaban tanta melancolía—_ Piensa Shuu en aquellos días.

No obstante, cuando Ishtar –Tooru- se enamora de Aura. Su Marca de regente aparece y su locura amenaza con desatarse.

Ishtar conoce su destino y le abre los ojos a Kaneki. Ninguno de los dos puede ser amado y mucho menos amar sin perecer en el intento.

" _Afrodita"_

— _Afrodita es la perra culpable de todo._

Menciona alguna vez Tooru. Kaneki en aquel entonces no lo entiende, todo su mundo está en caos y no tiene la suficiente información para atar cabos, pero sabe perfectamente el odio que muchos de los Dioses le guardan a Afrodita. Ishtar no es la excepción.

Todo lo que su diosa babilónica ama, muere. Por lo tanto, lo que Tooru ame poco a poco morirá, Ia diosa babilónica absorberá su corazón y sus memorias. _Ishtar es una puta,_ pero ella no puede amar, pero claro ama a Kaneki-Aura y con eso su destino no puede empeorar.

¿Alguien que nunca ha conocido el amor puede saber cómo entregarlo a cambio?

Cuando la muerte intenta abrazarlo, y sus peores miedos y memorias son traídos a su cabeza la marca de regencia se manifiesta de nuevo y Tsukiyama mira de nuevo-como siempre. Todo a la lejanía.

Es bien sabido (Al menos para los que tienen tanto tiempo en ese lugar) que cuando un regente pierde su balance mental, está al borde de la muerte o simplemente entra en estado _Berserker,_ la marca actúa como inhibidor para que no entre en la locura y ocurra alguna catástrofe.

Sin embargo, en el futuro de Aura está enloquecer.

Los cabellos de Kaneki se tiñen de blanco y su cuerpo tiembla, cambiando.

Tsukiyama sabe que, si el balance entre humanos y Dioses se rompe, y no existe una conexión con los creadores del mundo, un caos total es lo que se avecinara, por eso, debe mirar a lo lejos como en la cámara de Delfos (Donde los regentes enfrentan sus peores miedos), Kaneki está a un paso de ceder a su destino y todo por Ishtar.

¿Puede ser un ser humano más desdichado?

La soledad embriaga a Kaneki, con un tono rojizo, parecido a la sangre.

Tsukiyama decide, luego de aquellos sucesos acercarse a un Kaneki de cabellos blancos. Mas frío, más loco… sin memorias. Pero no es sino hasta una tarde en el salón de música que su primer contacto "oficial" ocurre.

Kaneki dormía a un lado del ventanal con ambos brazos abrazando un libro de la clase intermedia, sobre mitología nórdica y sus poderes. Tsukiyama recuerda ese libro y una sonrisa brota de sus labios, no puede evitar evocar las peleas que en algún momento tuvo con Nishiki-el regente de Loki y se pregunta porque Kaneki tiene tanto interés justo en ellos.

Kaneki ya no recuerda a Ishtar y mucho menos al regente de Atenea que vociferaba a los cuatro vientos que era su mejor e inseparable amigo.

Estar vacío por dentro ¿qué se siente? ¿Qué siente Kaneki ken?

Una y mil preguntas entran a la cabeza de Tsukiyama, no entiende porque, pero su interés –algo que pocas veces muestra por alguien- sigue intacto y aumentando desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

Los colores que emana Kaneki ahora son fríos y tenues, a diferencia del pasado donde el negro lo consumía. No obstante, se pregunta cómo es vivir de nuevo conociendo solo por palabras todo sobre ti y tu pasado, Tsukiyama no evita pensar que aquello puede ser una tortura silente que él nunca comprenderá.

Kaneki es un tarro vació que aspira a ser llenado.

¿con que?

" _Amor, calidez… Desesperación"_

Tsukiyama Pasa su mano por la frente del joven dormido, Kaneki pestañea y por instinto lo toma de la muñeca mientras las puertas se cierran con fuerza y las cortinas ondean irregularmente debido al viento que Ken desata con un simple movimiento. Sus clases de pelea y control han rendido frutos.

—Se te da muy bien dominar el viento Kaneki, mucho mejor que el regente de Amón-Ra

—Tsukiyama sonríe y Kaneki le mira fijamente sin entender a qué se refiere y/o porque le habla.

Tsukiyama Shuu, primero en la clase avanzada, poco lo ha visto y desconoce gran cosa de él, solo que viene de una familia adinerada y por supuesto que es un rompecorazones.

Kaneki no tiene tiempo que perder con su persona.

—Arima te entrena bien ¿cierto? —Pregunta Tsukiyama. Sus ademanes son exagerados, Kaneki le mira con recelo y curiosidad.

—No entiendo.

—¿qué cosa _querido_? —Pregunta el de cabellos morados y Kaneki muestra una mueca de desagrado.

 _Querido_ … ¿Quién se cree para llamarlo así?

A Kaneki le desagrada totalmente Tsukiyama y este ve con desilusión desfilar los colores marrones y grises en sus pupilas. Mal movimiento.

—Nadie sabe que entrenó con Arima—Kaneki toma el libro entra sus manos y se levanta sin prestarle mucha atención al recién llegado. Tsukiyama es demasiado sociable, demasiado problemático. Todo lo que el detesta.

—Bueno que el regente de Ares sea tan cercano a Aura no es algo que no se escuche en los pasillos o no llame la atención—Tsukiyama cierra uno de sus ojos y le mira curioso, esperando su reacción. Es mentira, pero eso Kaneki no lo sabe, ni lo sabrá.

—¿Tsukiyama verdad? —Kaneki se acerca peligrosamente al más alto, sus dedos se deslizan por su corbata y le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Una falsa, Tsukiyama mira el rojo vivo dominando sus emociones, pero no se hace nada para alejarlo.

Poco a poco el aire se extingue de sus pulmones y Kaneki le mira caer arrodillado ante él.

El chico dulce de cabello negro y ojos angustiados, ha desaparecido por completo. Kaneki sonríe y se agacha a su altura, acariciando su barbilla. Su mirada brilla con desdén.

—Sea lo que sea que busques, intentes o quieras obtener, desiste de esa idea. —Tras sus palabras, Kaneki le da la espalda, chasquea los dedos y el aire regresa a los pulmones del más alto.

—Sé que te interesa saber más de tu regencia—Kaneki se detiene, le mira de reojo y Tsukiyama se da cuenta que justo ahí está su oportunidad.

—Yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas…

—No necesito más.

Lo último que recuerda Tsukiyama de su primer encuentro, es el sonido de una puerta de madera azotándose y la excitación que lo recorre de pies a cabeza.

 _Kaneki Ken, es único._

 _Aura, Aura ¿su obsesión puede ser tanta?_

.

.

.

Los colores siguen desfilando en las pupilas de Tsukiyama, los días pasan y pasan y poco a poco, en los mejores momentos del día de Kaneki él se acerca a entregarle libros, leyendas, registros de regentes a lo largo de la historia y demás materiales que brindaran frutos en su investigación y a los cuales la mayoría de los estudiantes no tienen acceso ya que se trata de libros únicos en la biblioteca de su familia.

Kaneki de forma lenta desdibuja la línea del desdén con la confianza y no lo aleja, ha aprendido a disfrutar el tiempo con el mayor y, extrañamente compartir su silencio y armonía con él, no es tan malo como lo pensaba.

Pueden hablar horas sobre Mitología o cualquier otra cosa. Kaneki ha llenado su vacío con historias ajenas que son plasmados en hojas y tinta es lo que le da luz a sus ojos y eso Tsukiyama lo adora.

—Me he cansado de buscar—Le dice un día Kaneki al de cabello morado. Tsukiyama lleva su mano a su mentón y se queda unos minutos en silencio. Pensativo ¿cómo ayudar a Kaneki? ¿Cómo sin salir perjudicado?

—Encontré algo interesante hace poco ¿Sabías que cuando dos maldiciones se unen se repelen? Ya sabes…—Kaneki le mira curioso, Tsukiyama ha captado por completo su atención y prueba de esto es el color naranja que nace del de ojos grises—Por ejemplo, Si Ishtar se hubiese enamorado de Ares, ambas maldiciones chocan—Tsukiyama une sus manos y las aleja, tratando de dar a entender el punto—Las parejas de Ares suelen enloquecer o morir.

—Por culpa de afrodita—Tsukiyama traga grueso. Ríe y trata de desviar de nuevo el tema.

—Bueno, puede ser, pero eso es más cuestión de la Diosa y no el regente—Alude el más alto, Kaneki bebé un sorbo de su café y la plática continua—Lo que quiero decir es… Ishtar puede amar a Ares sin temor a matar su amor o licuarle la cabeza.

—Parece improbable—Y por supuesto, Kaneki es la prueba viviente de que eso es mentira. Tsukiyama niega—.

—Tiene que ver el tipo, tu eres un regente de luz hasta cierto punto, Ares es un Dios de la Guerra, pero principalmente de la ira. Si se trata de un dios a la par, puede que el amor crezca más de lo que se espera, pero en el caso de Ares, ocurre una reacción del tipo espejo ya que Ishtar es una Diosa del amor, algo retorcido, pero a fin de cuentas del amor. Tu ahora la odias, pero es parte de su maldición.

Kaneki deja el café a un lado, piensa un momento cada palabra que ha salido de la boca de Tsukiyama y acepta que tiene algo de lógica.

—No sé si se trata de la de Ishtar o la propia, cada día enloquezco un poco más—revela el de cabello blanco. Tsukiyama observa como el naranja se va desvaneciendo hasta convertirlo en un gris opaco. La melancolía inunda de nuevo a su amado Kaneki.

—Querido…

Kaneki observa mal a Tsukiyama, pero a este no le importa, Kaneki se rinde y cede.

—Es una teoría interesante, sí. —Acepta—Pero no sé si aplique en mi caso—Tsukiyama coloca la mano sobre la contraría, el más que nada quiere que Kaneki entienda que no está solo. No ahora. El siempre estará a su lado.

—Estaré ahí, hasta el final—susurra el mayor. Kaneki siente sus mejillas arder, abre sus labios y siente como el aire se corte. Es irónico, alguien que manipula el aire siente que ahora le falta. Tsukiyama observa como el rosa danza junto al rojo. _Tantos colores. T_ antos que no se puede contener. Desea besar sus labios, pero es un momento inoportuno.

Él debería ser quien lo deje sin aliento.

—Joven maestro—Kanae interrumpe la atmosfera. Kaneki toma su libro y se marcha. Está cayendo en los juegos de Tsukiyama y no puede permitirse aquello. Una cosa es compartir sus gustos y descubrimientos, una muy diferente tener esos momentos incomodos e íntimos con él.

El corazón de Kaneki late inseguro ante la chica recién llegada y huye de la habitación.

Tsukiyama sonríe al ver a estela de colores que Kaneki deja a su paso.

—Deje de jugar con fuego por favor—regaña la recién llegada. Tsukiyama deja caer sus dedos en la mesa y suspira. Es un enamorado empedernido, no le queda duda—¿Cuándo le dirá la verdad?

—Desearía que jamás se enterara, no ahora… Kaneki querido ¿qué voy hacer con todo este amor? — Kanae rueda los ojos y enseguida, retira ambas tazas ya vacías.

Su maestro no tiene remedio.

.

.

.

Cuando los semidioses atacan la escuela, el peor escenario se presenta ante Kaneki.

Los hijos de los Dioses que los odian, que claman que mientras ellos nacen protegidos y bendecidos por su Dios, ellos como sus hijos son abandonados y dejados a su suerte.

¿Cómo es posible que un Dios prefiera a un simple humano que a sus hijos? _Bastardos-accidentes-abandonados._

Kaneki cae ante la chica que se presenta ante el cómo Rize. La hija de afrodita, su propia carta a la muerte.

—Juguemos…—La voz de la chica resuena en sus oídos. Ante sus ojos se presenta Hide, su madre, Hinami y Touka. Cada uno muere ante sus ojos, la sangre gotea y el ruido lo ensordece. Tiembla, cubre sus oídos, pero Rize se lo impide. —¿Qué hay más adentro de tu corazón Kaneki? —El de ojos blancos niega, las lágrimas se comprimen en sus ojos y se rehúsa a dejar a Rize a ver más adentro de su corazón. No, no más.

La figura de Tsukiyama aparece frente a él.

 _Se está volviendo loco._

Rize expande su sonrisa y Kaneki ve atónito como un pequeño diamante aparece en el cuello de Tsukiyama este brilla y poco a poco líneas se expanden por su rostro y manos.

Es su regencia completa.

¿De quien era regente Tsukiyama?...

—Lamento la tardanza—El de cabello morados sonríe y Kaneki pierde la consciencia.

.

.

.

El primer color que perciben las pupilas grises al abrir los ojos, es el blanco. El olor a fármacos inunda su nariz y poco a poco se reincorpora, su cuello se encuentra vendando y un parche radica en su ojo derecho.

—Kaneki…—Tsukiyama quien se encuentra en la puerta, deja caer el ramo de rosas al piso. Se apresura hasta donde Ken se encuentra y lo abraza con fuerza, lo aferra como si fuera la última vez que lo tendrá en sus brazos y el herido, no puede más que corresponder con fuerza el abrazo.

—Estas vivo—Susurra Kaneki. Su nariz reposa en el cuello de Tsukiyama y exhala con fuerza. ¿Era Tsukiyama lo que más atesoraba su corazón? Rize lo sabía… Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki—Tsukiyama parece incrédulo, acaricia y revuelve su cabello con fuerza, besa su mejilla, pega su frente a la contraria y le mira fijamente a los ojos. —Lo lamento tanto…

Kaneki permanece en silencio, escucha las disculpas y se deja hacer, no es hasta que siento la humedad en su hombro que sus pulgares limpian las lágrimas del de cabellos morados y lo besa.

Es un roce, uno que Kaneki se permite obsequiarle como un premio.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunta el más bajo. Shuu suspira, toma su mano y le cuenta con detalles:

Los semidioses tumbaron la barrera desde adentro, había infiltrados, Rize, una de ellas. Como hija de afrodita fijo su blanco en su regente y en todo lo que le importaba. La situación fue controlada cuando el regente de Ares apareció y ahora mismo los semidioses estaban encerrados. Esperando su juicio.

Kaneki guarda silencio, el viento alza las largas y blancas cortinas de la habitación y la voz de Kaneki suena triste. Shuu observa el negro tragarse el rosa y su corazón palpita con preocupación. Kanae se lo advirtió.

—¿Lo que vi fue una ilusión?

—La hija de afrodita crea ilusiones, juega con las emociones y puede saber que siente cada persona con solo verla mediante colores.

—Tsukiyama…—ante su llamado, el de ojos lilas baja la mirada.

 _La culpabilidad lo inunda._

—¿Eres el regente de Afrodita?

 _Afrodita enloqueció a Aura._

—Lo soy…

—Ya veo—Kaneki lleva su mano a su ojo derecho, su cuenca no está vacía, sin embargo, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa con su cuerpo y siente como su corazón se congela otro poco.

Todo este tiempo y nunca lo intuyó ¿qué tan idiota puede ser? ¿Cuánto pensaba Tsukiyama mantenerlo en secreto?

—Mi ojo…

—Rize lo arrancó, Apolo lo regeneró, pero no podrás ver más con él…—Las manos de Tsukiyama se convierten en puños. Si hubiese llegado antes… _Si hubiera_ …

 _Él hubiera no existe_

—Lo siento tanto Kaneki…—Se disculpa el mayor. Kaneki niega. —Fuiste un blanco por mi culpa.

—Tsukiyama… Me estoy volviendo loco—Indica el de ojos grises. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, pero sus ojos y mejillas se inundan con lágrimas.

Kaneki siente como su corazón deja de latir.

 _El negro se traga el rosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kaneki continua con su investigación y como si volvieran al inicio Tsukiyama observa, espera, pero en está ocasión Kaneki es consciente de aquello y por más que lo rechace el de cabellos morados siempre vuelve. Siguen buscando una _"cura"_ pero es imposible. Kaneki se ha cansado de buscar.

De nuevo los libros de la biblioteca no le han dado nada, pero Tsukiyama ha encontrado una curiosa solución.

—Kaneki—Tsukiyama le llama de nuevo. El contrario le ignora y suspira con pesadez. Sigue sin entender.

—Aléjate de mi…

¿Es que acaso lo quiere llevar a la perdición?

 _El regente de Aura y Afrodita… Juntos, que estupidez._

Shuu hace caso omiso y camina hacía el contrario, Kaneki retrocede y su espalda topa con la estantería. Está acorralado. Tsukiyama sonríe y lo toma de la barbilla.

—Quiero enloquecerte—susurra el de cabellos morados. Kaneki lo empuja, pero el rojo y el rosa nuevamente lo evidencia a los ojos del contrario.

—Afrodita enloqueció a Aura—repite Kaneki. Shuu sonríe.

—Afrodita quiere enloquecerlo de amor…—Musita Tsukiyama.

No importa cuando diga odiarlo Kaneki, Mientras el rojo dance en su mirada, aunque sea por segundos, él no se dará por vencido. Nunca.

—No siempre la locura es mala, _querido_ —Susurra Tsukiyama. Cubre los ojos de Kaneki con su mano y besa sus labios. Kaneki patea su estómago y lo aleja con fiereza.

—eres un idiota…—Menciona exaltado. Tsukiyama en el piso ríe con fuerza y Kaneki sale de la biblioteca de un portazo.

Después de meses, al fin, el rojo se apodera por completo de Kaneki.

 _Si esto no es amor, es locura. Entonces es perdonable._

— _Kaneki, querido… enloquezcamos juntos._

.

.

.

Fin

comentarios: Hola, yo creo que esto se va a editar muchas veces :v o simplemente escribiré más de esto porque no me gusta el final. Estoy publicándolo en la madrugada por que Yolo. Ahora quiero explicar algunas cosas de este Au.

Tsukiyama es el regente de Afrodita, por lo tanto, puede ver y sentir las emociones de la gente mediante colores, es una cualidad única de su regencia, por algo es un rompecorazones (?) ok no. Pues la verdad este universo surgió hace muchos años, lo tengo todo súper, súper trazado, pero no se si sea difícil de entender para la gente que nunca le he hablado de esto. Me da pena publicarlo XD pero bueno, nada pierdo tampoco. Michelle lo acabe para ti aunque puede que te decepcione igual cualquier duda te la contesto luego. ah, pues nunca me animaba a escribir de estos seres hermosos, no me siento digna :c en fin espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
